


Practicality

by QuillMind



Series: December Ficarama 2017 [19]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Fivesome, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Snowed In, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teambuilding, Triple Penetration, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: As the Summoner of Heroes and Tactician of the Askran kingdom, you have a responsibility to make sure that everything goes as well as possible.  You have to choose the right fighters for the mission, try to have everyone get along, and not be afraid to put yourself on the line to help others out.





	Practicality

**Author's Note:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> Now, why this combination of fellows, you ask? 'cause I'm a sucker for cold ninjas, taunting rogues, and pretty-haired guys. Granted, I don't have Navarre or Berkut in my FE:H stable as of now, but hopefully I'm not too off in depicting their characters.

You were merely being practical.  Tactical, pragmatic, rational.  The right people for the right mission, and the mission could not be anything but a success.  

A fierce pack of Emblian marauders had made camp in the forested mountains that were just on the Askran side of the northern border separating the kingdom and the empire.  Anna, Sharena, and Alfonse were off in the east still dealing with the problems in another town, so it fell to you to handle the village.  

The marauders were skilled, fast, and deadly.  You needed a team that was equally if not more capable as that.  So you summoned Saizo for reconnaissance and stealth, Navarre for quick kills, Berkut as the mounted cavalry who could distract and charge enemies, and Niles for taking out lookouts and guards from a distance.  

That you were more than a little attracted to all four of them was merely a coincidence.  Sure enough, your selection had proven to be appropriate, as the Emblian forces were run down with ease by your team of warriors.  

No one had suffered anything worse than superficial scratches and bruises; you had remained completely unharmed due to the four’s insistence that you keep a safe distance from the fray, but you did all still have one problem in common: the cold.  Fighting in the snow had sapped everyone’s energy.  It was serendipity that you discovered an abandoned house nearby with the sun about to set and Saizo predicting a snowstorm.  

Thankfully there were several blankets and plenty of wood was stockpiled, but even after a fire was made, there was still the matter of your clothes being soaked by trudging and fighting in the deep snow.  The fire would not be able to dry them fast enough, and if you kept them on, it was a guarantee for getting sick.  

The fastest way to warm up was through direct body-to-body contact.  And as Saizo had predicted, the snowstorm did indeed start, confirming that the five of you would be staying here overnight.  Boredom could cause quite a bit of stress, which could potentially lead to arguments, something that was already a concern between Niles and… everyone else, actually.  

There was only one course of action, in your mind.  

This was for the good of everyone’s well-being, both physical and otherwise.  You eagerly ran your hands over the four men’s bodies to warm them, occasionally dragging your nails along skin and pinching a nipple here and there.  They returned the favour, filling their palms with your breasts, grinding their hips against your front and back, and nibbling faint marks along your neck.  Lips that were chapped earlier softened from the constant kisses they gave and received from you, and fingers that had been almost numb from cold bloomed with heat upon pushing into your welcoming, slick entrance.  

One-on-ones were a luxury in this battle against hypothermia.  And you were good at multitasking.  It was only natural that you ended up this way, sheathing Saizo’s cock in your mouth and Navarre’s in your hand while Berkut lay beneath you on the bed, pistoning himself furiously into your pussy.  

“Unbelievable,” Saizo muttered, his clenched teeth actually visible to all thanks to his mask being removed for once.  “The inside of your mouth is so… so _hot._ ”  The word came out as a growl, but the subtle tremble that ran up his frame betrayed just how utterly at your mercy he was.  

“Hmph, it’s nothing compared to where _I_ am.”  Sweat trickled down the sides of Berkut’s face from his own single-minded efforts.  “Not that the likes of you would be worthy of my place to begin with.”  The grip he had on your thighs was a little too strong, as indicated by the red marks his fingers were making, but he liked the idea of leaving his signature on you.  You certainly didn’t seem bothered by it, judging by your endless moaning.  A bit of a shame that the view of your face was somewhat obstructed due to having the damn ninja’s dick stuffing your mouth, but Berkut secretly had to admit it was captivating to watch your cheeks and throat change shape as they got fucked, and he still had your breasts bouncing in front of him and the glimpses of your juices stringing between the two of you as he pierced you over and over.  

Navarre, unlike the other two, had not clamoured for a coveted part of your body.  Instead, he had taken the touch of your hand with the utmost appreciation, relishing every second of the velvety friction.  

“I thought you claimed to be no fighter, summoner,” came the mercenary’s low, flat utterance.  “But it appears you have more experience with swords than I thought.”  

A muffled sound spilled from your swollen lips (along with some drool), and perhaps it was meant to indicate embarrassment on your part, though that was hard to make a case for when you continued slapping your hips on Berkut’s lap and pumping Navarre’s length.  

“Though you’ll need to work harder if you want to break my endurance.”  A wry smirk was faintly visible through the curtains of his long, black hair.  

All throughout this, Niles had yet to have done a whole lot, content to watch the display before him while sitting back and stroking his cock.  The others weren’t all that concerned, but in the back of your mind you worried about the rogue--surely he wanted to warm up as well?  

You wanted to beckon him to join, but only a fractional turn of your head in his direction was manageable.  Apparently it was enough, for you then heard a familiar, smarmy voice sniggering behind you.  

“The great summoner,” he said sarcastically, his erection bobbing in front of him as he approached.  “I gotta say, I suspected you might be a filthy one but I never thought you’d be this much of a shameless minx.”  

You whined in protest, then quieted when you felt his palms settle on your sides.  They were a bit cooler than everyone else’s, and the contrast was rather nice.  

But still, you couldn’t let him suffer alone!  

Niles chuckled and let his lawless hands go where they pleased, sweeping over your sweat-misted back and thighs (ignoring Berkut’s barked warnings to back off) before resting on your hips.  

“So _kind_ of you to be taking care of us like this,” he drawled, clamping one hand on your buttock and squeezing ruthlessly hard.  

You flinched slightly, but otherwise remained committed to your ‘duty.’  

A quick running of Niles’ fingers over your entrance coated them in your essence.  With a devilish glint in his eye, he then pressed the wet digits against your ass, tracing tiny circles around the tight ring of muscle.  

“Mmph!” you cried, and the other three also made some expression of surprise, for in that moment you’d reflexively tightened your mouth, hand, and core around them.  

“You new to having fun with this end, summoner?”  Niles was relentless in teasing you with both his words and his hand, gathering more of your slickness as he needed it until he worked one, two, then three of his fingers into your ass.  Each time you faltered more and more in your pace with the others, something that might’ve earned Niles complaints in triplicate were it not for the fact that each time you also became more enthusiastic in serving them.  

“Hmm, seems like this hole is as greedy as the others.  Lookit you, gobbling me up.  Either way, I think I’ll be setting the bar pretty high for anyone that might try this with you afterward.”  

“Wh--what do you think you’re doing?” Navarre demanded, though coming off less threatening than he might have liked what with being naked and having his cock rubbed by you.  “That spot’s not meant for that!”

“Pfft, shows what you know,” Niles snorted with a roll of his eye.  He pulled his fingers out of you and reached towards his belongings to pull out a tiny bottle.  “I betcha also didn’t know you can use vulneraries for this, did you?” he said, removing the stopper and proceeding to pour the contents over his cock, letting the last few drops splatter on your behind.  

Knowing what was coming next, you slowed down and angled yourself better to accept the blunt head that nudged against you.  The interruption caused a look of chagrin to twist Berkut’s face, but his urgent squeezes to your thighs had no effect.  

Niles braced his hand on your hip.  “This is bigger than three fingers, but I think you’re more than ready,” he said.  And sure enough, his entry was fairly smooth, made challenging only by how constricting your molten heat was.  

“ _Damn_ , that’s good,” the outlaw grit out, beginning a slow and even rhythm in and out of you.  “Fuck my clothes, it’s way more warm and comfortable being inside you.”  He met the gazes of the other three, one by one.  “Wouldn’t you guys agree?”  

Saizo sneered.  Threading his fingers through your hair, he shoved himself deeper into your mouth, shuddering from the vibrations your dragged-out moans made on his cock.  “For once, I actually do.  This provides me with a relief like nothing else.”  

Navarre was starting to thrust his hips into your hand.  He was going to come soon, but did not see this as a defeat.  No, it just meant that he’d be the first to be ready to go again after the others did.  “Yes,” he huffed, “A generous compensation for a job well done, as well as training for the body and mind.”  

“I’m only being so lenient with this rabble because of that way you’re clenching me,” Berkut snarled, reaching up to tweak your nipples between his fingers.  The sound of your pathetic mewling hardened his cock even more if that were possible.  “Just don’t forget who’s going to make you come the most tonight!”  

“Oh-ho, sounds like a challenge to me!” Niles laughed, punctuating his sentence with a sharp slap to your ass.  “Well come on then, little filly.  The night’s young, and so are we.  Prove that you can handle and take care of the four of us!”  

And prove it you did, many times over, starting with Navarre’s first climax splashing in your face and continuing with Saizo’s coursing down your throat.  Berkut and Niles soon came as well, with you yourself crying out in rapture somewhere along the way.  Stickiness leaked from your ass and pussy, but that didn’t stop Navarre from propping your legs up on his shoulders and ramming his cock into you.  Nor did it deter Niles from torturing your clit with the pad of his thumb, Saizo from sucking and biting at your nipples until they were red, or Berkut from fucking your mouth and reminding you of what an honour this was.

The storm outside continued with a hellish fervor, but it was nothing compared to the indulgent revelry going on within the house, its walls echoing with grunts and shouts and skin slapping on skin.  By morning the fire had been reduced to smoldering embers, but the windows were still completely fogged up and the five bodies that had fallen asleep together were still warmer than the sorry little fire.  

Everyone was breathing peacefully, relaxed and content, and even well afterward when they were dressed again in their dry clothes and heading back to Askr, the overall mood between the four warriors had gone from being somewhat tense and begrudging to something more accepting and understanding, brought about by a mutually shared bond with you.  

All in all, it was a very successful mission, with time and energy used efficiently and everyone’s health and camaraderie being greatly improved.  All thanks to you being practical.  

You couldn’t wait to put this tactic towards a few of the other Heroes.  Now that you thought about it, Lukas, Karel, Seliph, and Ephraim could use some time out in the field...

**Author's Note:**

> How willing are you to take one for the team? Tell me over at [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
